Time in Hell
by M3GAN
Summary: This is depressing. LOTS of action packed into as short of a 1 shot story I could make. The pilots' mission requires them to run strait through the battlefeild of the American and OZ men(slight 3x4 the story follows them)


Time In Hell  
  
I don't own Gundam wing.  
  
  
  
Okay.. Once upon a time; a thirteen year old girl named. oh. lets say Bob, decided to read some angst fics. She read a couple, then a couple more. Until one caught her eye. The story was really good, but what stood out was the fact that it got thirteen reviews the very first day it was posted! She got really jealous because she has like, ten fics up and only got like, eight reviews in all over three weeks. So instead of hunting down the author by the email address and doing something bad to them, she decided to write her OWN angst fic.  
  
Lol, for those of u who don't know yet, it was me.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is year 1998. The gundam pilots were assigned a mission in a practically destroyed city along the North-west coast of Russia. On the shores of the Sea of Okhotsk (I dunno where it is either. I'm just a chick with an atlis). The city has been a battleground for about two years now. Almost all of the citizens are dead or taking cover in buildings. Their mission is to travel through the city and board a train, which Treize Merquiese is expected to board at midnight tonight. They must stop Treize from leaving to outer space to where an OZ base is in position for an attack on colony L2. Along the way, they are to lend a helping hand to the U.S army in holding back OZ troops, guarding the train.  
  
  
  
A helicopter lands gracefully on the roof of a small building. Four men step out. Two of them being pilot 01 and 05.  
  
"its about time!," Duo comments as he, Quatre, and Trowa approach their comrades. "what took you guys so long?," he asks.  
  
"a delay back at the base," Heero responds. He brushed past the braided pilot and approaches Trowa "do you have the armory?".  
  
Without a word, Trowa opens up a green duffle bag that was sitting beside him and pulls out the combat supplies "two guns for everyone. But use them only when necessary. We're low on ammunition," He instructs handing everyone weapons. "oh, and these," He also pulls out and reveals a box of stick-grenades "we'll need these for the OZ tanks." he says handing those out too.  
  
"If we do this right, we'll kill the OZ bastard and be back to celebrate Thursday afternoon!," Duo, the normally cheery pilot says with a smirk. They we're all pretty confident in Heero's plan. He'd made a copy of the city map and gave one to each pilot.  
  
"remember the plan, stay low, move fast, and shoot only when you have a good steady aim, and you'll be fine," Heero re-assures his comrades. "move out".  
  
With that, Duo and Quatre head down a staircase to their left, and Wufei, Trowa, and Heero go right.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Quatre pace their way down a thin dark alley. At the corner, Duo flattens himself against a wall and carefully peeks around the side. Two unsuspecting OZ men are crouching, in their sights with their backs to the pilots behind a sand bag wall. Duo nods to Quatre and they each take aim at one of the men.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Trowa move into a burned-out building and up a couple flights of stairs to get to a higher vantage point. Trowa fires at the back of an OZ soldier standing at the window with a machine gun, killing him in two shots. But a shot from the side by another OZ soldier across the room just grazes Trowas back.  
  
Heero fires on the man, killing him instantly "you ok?," He asks Trowa.  
  
"I'll live, thanks," Trowa says as he mans the machine gun, open firing on the hostile soldiers below.  
  
Heero moves on to the next room. There was only one man in there whom he easily took out with his colt. The outside wall in the room was blasted out making poor cover as he was very visible to the people on teh street below, but it'll have to do. Heero lays on his stomach behind a chunk of wall that's still there. He covers for Quatre and Duo as they make their way across the street below, randomly shooting at an OZ soldier that catches his sharp, trained eye.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, down below. Quatre dives behind a tall pile of rubble that had crumbled from the building above. He open fires with his B.A.R on four men running their way. Then, a loud rumbling sound is heard in the near distance. It gets louder until a huge, heavily armored, dark green tank appears from behind a building. It slowly crawls along on two tracks. It turns towards them and pauses.  
  
Quatre's whole body tenses up. Every soldier in the area behind him flee behind the buildings, out of the line of fire. The long barrel moves upwards and fires. The missile splits through the air meters to the left of Quatre and drives into the building just across from him, and explodes once inside. Quatre gasps "NOO! Heero and Trowa are up there!!," he cries frantically. If Duo hadn't held him down, he'd have got up and run towards the crumbling building.  
  
***  
  
Heero felt a violent shaking beneath him. Then all was still for a moment. He could faintly hear the low moan of the room structure around him. Before he could react, the floor opened up and swallowed him.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Quatre watched in horror as half the house gave in and crumbled onto the street.  
  
The room Trowa was in, luckily for him, was still stable though.  
  
***  
  
Off in the distance, Wufei made a dash strait for the tank. Men shot at him as he ran up to the metal giant and placed a stick-grenade on the left track. Having done his business, he fled the tank and the men closing in on him. One shot stood out from the rest as a bullet pierced his right knee. He tumbled to the ground, shot once, twice in the chest by other men. Then, the bomb on the unsuspecting tank went off. The tank kept crawling towards Quatre and them, not knowing it'd been attacked. As it did this, the left track broke and was left behind, immobilizing the machine.  
  
With the tank disabled, American soldiers closed in on the OZ soldiers taht were standing around it.  
  
Quatre ran towards the crumbled building and searched through the rubble "Trowa!? TROWAAA!?," he cried out.  
  
"Quatre, I'm right here" Trowa said from up on the second floor room which is now missing two walls. "look for Heero".  
  
Quatre sighs thankfully that Trowa's ok, then he begins searching for Heero. He hears a cough, and then a groan "Heero? Where are you?," he keeps lifting chunks of metal and wall. No answer. After clawing his way a few inches deeper, he touches warm flesh. He digs some more finding Heero's bloody face "Heero!".  
  
Heero coughs weakly once more. His crushed body lay broken and paralysed beneath the heavy debree of bricks and cement.  
  
Quatre tries desperately to pull him from the rubble, but isn't strong enough. "Heero! Hang on, you'll be ok!," Quatre pants, lifting his canister of water to Heero's lips.  
  
Heero doesn't seem to notice it, his eyes are half closed and head tilted to the side as he starts to loose consciousness. He coughs again.  
  
"Quatre..," Trowa says from behind the blonde boy, who is now crying out of control for his dying comerad.  
  
Trowa pulls out his colt and shoots Heeros chest, stopping his weak breathing in a sharp gasp.  
  
Quatre jumps, then looks back at Trowa, shocked. Tears making streaks in the dirt on his face.  
  
Trowa tucks his gun back into its holster and pulls Quatre up by the elbow. He looks at Quatre's 'how could you?' gaze. ".I'm sorry Quatre. There's nothing we could have done to help him except end the pain," he answers the unspoken question.  
  
Trowa lets go of Quatre and walks on in the way Duo and the majority of the Americans went. Soon followed by Quatre.  
  
They give a passing glance at Wufei's lifeless body laying on the ground. Burns covered his body from the explosion and blood seeped from the multiple bullet holes. Quatre takes more time to study his face 'he looks so sad.' he takes note of the expression of the Chinese pilot. "....thank you" he says before running away to catch up with Trowa.  
  
***  
  
Another machine gun is heard in the distance. As they round the corner of another building. A shootout is taking place in the foundation of a collapsed hotel. Duo is hiding behind a totalled truck across the small area from the machine gunman. He sees Trowa and Quatre approaching him "whoa! Guys, Stay there!," he yells, making them stop. A soldier walks up behind them "hey, are you two the gundam pilots?," he asks.  
  
Trowa and Quatre look at each other "we are," Trowa answers "why?".  
  
"Sarge. Hull said if someone could get up there," he points to a rather large chunk of the second floor of the old building still holding up strong "he could get a clear shot of the machine gunman. Think any of you could make it without getting gunned down?," he asks hopefully.  
  
"I'll go," Trowa volunteers as he turns away to find a way up.  
  
"I'll try to give you some cover fire, Trowa," Quatre says leaning against the brick wall they'd been hiding behind.  
  
"me too," the other soldier says, crouching down right beside Quatre holding his gun firmly in the air.  
  
Trowa nods and jogs away.  
  
They begin firing at the OZ soldiers.  
  
***  
  
Trowa walks over and uses a window pane as a foothold as he lifts himself high enough to grab a floorboard and pull himself up. He rolls out onto the floor and fires at an enemy soldier on the piece of floor just meters away who'd not noticed him. He belly-crawls across floor boards, to avoid being sighted by the hostile soldiers below, and finds a good place behind a split wall where he has room to aim, but is still well hidden. He fires down at the man with the machine gun, but misses. He fires a couple more better aimed shots and one hit's the man in the skull. He aims at another man with a Panzershrek (a Bazooka like gun made by the Germans a while ago), but he seems to already be aiming the giant weapon up at Trowa. Trowa dives away to avoid the massive explosion. Now, with his covering wall gone, and a good three meter gap between him and his way off the now small platform, Trowa is trapped and right in perfect sight of the enemy. Bullet holes begin to pierce into the wall behind him and the holder of the Panzershrek begins re-loading it.  
  
***  
  
Duo sees the helpless boy up on the side of the tall piece of building 'damn it Trowa. Now how'd you get yourself up there???,' he wonders.  
  
***  
  
Trowa looks down and tries to decide how well he'd land a jump 'looks like a pretty good drop.' Trowa sighs. But a shot in his right shoulder doesn't give him much of a choice causing him to loose his footing and plummet to the ground. He automatically rolls to absorb the impact and then gets up and runs, toughing out the sharp pain in his arm. He jumps over the limp body of the soldier, from before that was helping Quatre cover him. Throwing himself behind the safety of teh brick wall, he finds himself back beside Quatre.  
  
Quatre gasps when he sees his friends right uniform sleeve stained with dark blood "Trowa! Are you ok!?".  
  
"I can suck it up. But I did NOT see that coming!," he says looking back at the man with the big green Panzershrek with hate.  
  
Duo joins them, making a well timed run from the truck "wow, buddy! That was quite a drop! You're really lucky to be able to walk away from that!," he comments.  
  
Trowa ignores him and fires on the man with the Panzershrek.  
  
***  
  
After twenty minutes of the shootout, the group of OZ soldiers are dead, and fifteen of thirty Americans, including Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, are still breathing. The commander of the thirty men that were just in the shootout approaches them "Duo Maxwell. You, me, and three other men will go on to check the area ahead. There's bound to be a few Oz men hiding on the streets waiting for us. The rest will follow ONLY on my order. Until further notice, they will stay here and make sure no one attacks our backsides. Got it?".  
  
"sir, yes sir," Trowa responds.  
  
"good. Move-out, men!," The man says as he leads the way past the grounds followed by Duo and three others. They climb through a hole blasted in a brick wall and creep through an open passage way between two buildings. Shots are heard soon after.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes go buy. Then half and hour. Eventually, forty five minutes crept by and the men are getting anxious. Trowa looks at his watch "Quatre. We have three hours to find the train. I suggest we abandon Serg's orders and go on ahead.".  
  
"I agree. Come on," Quatre says getting up and stretching. The pair walk off in the same direction as the previous five. The eight U.S.A soldiers watch curiously. Then decide to follow.  
  
They enter an open road that looks cleared. "looks like they did their job and forgot about us!," one soldier remarks from behind them. Down the street, there is a tank sitting idle with smoke coming from the interior, obveously has been destroyed. A machine gun with a couple dead men sprawled around it. All is quiet except gunshots far off in the distance. A plane soars above, staying close to the ground making everyone flinch from the loud roar. When Trowa looks around at his allies, two of them dropped dead "shit! Take cover!," He yells grabbing Quatre and dragging him into a dark opening between the buildings opposite of teh one they just came from.  
  
Quatre sneaks in front of him and peeks around the corner.  
  
"careful Quatre," Trowa warns. "watch for the slightest movement.".  
  
Trowa looks around the streets, behind every tipped cart, burned food stand, opened door, or fallen billboard. His head snaps upward as something catches his eye on the roof of a building. A tiny bump in the lining of the rooftop. It moves "....sniper," Trowa growls to himself. He wraps his arm around Quatre's waist protectivly and puts his other hand on his shoulder, moving the smaller boy behind himself to cover him from the gunman.  
  
Quatre looks at him, questioningly "what?,".  
  
Trowa points to the rooftop "a sniper".  
  
Quatre looks where he's pointing, and doesn't see anything. But he trusts Trowa.  
  
Trowa unties a gun from his back and sets it up carefully. Then loads it. When it's put together, Quatre can see that it's a Springfield sniper, a deadly accurate weapon "where'd you get that?," he asks.  
  
"A gift, from the Americans," Trowa says resting the back of the sniper on his shoulder. His trigger hand trembled from the effort to keep the gun up, being injured from the preveous shot. He aimed carefully with the zoom lense, and took a shot. It was a lucky shot for Trowa. The man fell backwards without even a yelp.  
  
The shot echoed through the streets. Then faded into silence. Quatre listened tensely, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he looked at Trowa "should we go?".  
  
"I don't trust it," he says looking on the rest of the rooftops.  
  
"well someone's got to go," Quatre says, nervously. He looks across the street at the space from where they came at the other four soldiers hiding in it. It seemed they were trying to coax each other to go first as well. Finally, one man budged. He stepped forward carefully, scanning the surrounding area, ready to run back at the slightest sound or movement. He inched forward, tightly griping his 12g shotgun. Edging along the side of buildings, he sped up as his confidence built. After reaching the machine gun in the distance, he looks back at the others.  
  
They followed his example and crept along the buildings. Once out in the open, shots rang out from nowhere. The men scurried around, looking for cover, but didn't find it in time as they were eventually all lying dead on the street.  
  
Quatre covers his mouth with his hands "oh my god! Did you see that?!".  
  
"I did. And if we're not careful, we're next," Trowa says seriously.  
  
In the distance, around where moments before, the Americans were killed, OZ soldiers walk out onto the streets and begin collecting weapons and ammo for their own use. Trowa and Quatre watch them. Trowa realised that this meant they'd most likely never see Duo again. He watched as the OZ men picked up lifeless soldiers and cleared them away, including Duo, proving his theory. Quatre didn't see him though, he was too busy noticing a door at the end of the narrow tunnel they were in "Trowa, look! Think we can escape through there?," he says pointing at the door. "we don't really have a choice, let's go," He says leading the way to the door.  
  
Quatre follows, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Trowa opens the door. Inside, it is pitch black. Trowa pulls out his flashlight and sees two cars parked beside each other. Then a few more in rows beside the first two. As they enter, they can see that it's an underground parking lot. They see a dim light coming from under a door crack. Trowa tries to open the door, but its locked "damn!". They look around for another way out.  
  
After some time if idle silence, Quatre tries to start a conversation "Trowa?".  
  
"yea?," Trowa says, still scanning the darkness.  
  
"do you think Duo made it?," he asks.  
  
Trowa, knowing the tragic answer, didn't want to hurt the young blonde anymore after all he'd just seen. Duo was Quatre's, next to himself, best friend "chances are, he did.".  
  
"I can't wait untill we're out of here. He'll need some comfort after seeing Heero die like that...." Quatre says, sadly. "I can't believe it. Heero and Duo were doing so well. I think they were thinking of adopting a kid when they decide to settle down....," Quatre shakes his head.  
  
"Quatre, you should stop thinking about such depressing things like that. It will eat you up inside. Just focus on the mission, please....," Trowa says before he can continue.  
  
Quatre thinks about that "but we can't just forget about them! After all they did? Just, Forget?".  
  
"not 'forget'. Just don't let it bother you.". Trowa corrects.  
  
Quatre sees a crowbar sitting on a shelf "hey Trowa, use this!" he says picking it up and handing it to Trowa.  
  
Trowa sticks the bar into the crack of the wooden door and pulls it off the hinges. It creaks loudly and then is easily pulled off.  
  
"am I ever wrong?," Quatre smiles at the success of the tool.  
  
Trowa chuckles. On the other side of the door, there is a dark staircase leading to another door at the top which clearly leads to the source of the light. Luckily for them, this door wasn't locked. They crept into a hallway and stopped at a room where they heard voices. Trowa looked through the crack of the door and saw five OZ soldiers chatting and playing with cards. They had their guns leaning against the far wall, out of reach.  
  
One man lays down his cards " royal flush," he says with a Duo-like smirk on his face.  
  
The other for men groan and complain as they pay him what they bet "you really have the winning streak tonight, Dustin.".  
  
"yea, he needs it from last night when we all 'flushed' him!" they laugh remembering a previous game.  
  
"I can't believe you lost like, eighty bucks" one man chuckles, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Trowa nods to Quatre. They both open fire on the men, killing them before they could even stand to grab their guns. After checking the room for other men or explosives, they run down the hallway. Men come out of random places to see what was happening, making easy targets. Trowa hears men yelling to each other outside on the street "Quatre! Go on ahead and take out as many men down there with that machine gun in the first room. I'll stay here and make sure none of them get in, okay?," Trowa says turning towards the entrance in which they came in themselves. Quatre looks at him uncertain of his plan. "go! NOW!," Trowa yells, not allowing an argument, making Quatre run off to find the gun. Men run up the stairs and are shot as soon as they open the second door.  
  
Quatre takes the safety off the gun and fires at men running across the street, taking out dozens at a time. Shells flew everywhere covering the floor, giving Quatre bad footing. The machine shook violently as it rapidly showered the area with bullets.  
  
The street was cleared as far as Quatre was concerned, so he returned to help Trowa. When he looked out into the hallway, two men entered a room, just missing him. And Trowa lying on the ground in a pool of almost black blood, caught his eye "TROWA!,". Quatre's sudden outburst caught the soldiers attention as they jumped out into the hallway and shot at him. Quatre shot back before retreating back into the room. He huddled up in the corner of a closet, waiting to shoot the next man that entered. He could hardly breath because he was so scared and crying. The men followed him into the room and shot as soon as they saw his small figure in the closet. Hitting him in the shin and left triceps. Quatre yelped and shot back at the men with his MP 40. The spray of bullets taking them out. Quatre tried standing up, but he couldn't tough out the pain in his leg and tumbled back into the closet in a whimpering heap. His MP 40 was the last usable gun, and he had only one bar with 23 bullets left. He wished Trowa was there so badly. He just tried to keep the image of Trowa out of his head so he could think strait. He clutched the grenade he wore around his neck tightly in his palm. The jagged shell of it left marks in his hand. From there on, looking down at the small weapon of death in his hand, he knew he wasn't going to ever go home. This made tears poor down his face and his body tremble "oh God, I don't wanna' die, I don't wanna' die, I don't wanna' die...." he babbled to himself. The next man came in to check the room and Quatre pulled the pin, blowing the whole room as well as three surrounding rooms to nothing but rubble.  
  
  
  
'And when he goes to heaven, to St Peters he will tell; "one more soldier reporting sir, I've served my time in Hell"'  
  
  
  
Man, I've been playing too many war Nintendo games and watching WAY too much TV!  
  
(M3GAN picks up a book for the first time in her life and stairs at it in amazement) ???? (starts reading 0o)  
  
Review.. Review! REVIEW!!!! Or else I'll do it again!!! 


End file.
